


Sweetest Sounds

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Coercion, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forced Anal, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Lance loves the noises Pidge makes when he fucks her, but she's been getting boring lately. Time to try something new.Huge credit to belladonawritings for the idea for this story idea!





	Sweetest Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, massive thanks to belladonawritings for thinking of this idea and letting me bounce ideas for this. Definitely check out belladonawritings' writing [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings)
> 
> My personal favourites are [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774589) and [To The Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014016)

“Seriously Pidge?”

Pidge looked over her shoulder, fingers still tapping on the translucent orange screen in her hands. "What? You can keep going, I'm good here."

"You're doing some stupid math thing while I'm fucking you!" Lance protested. He snatched the space phone from her hands and tossed it across the room. He knew it wouldn't break. His hands pinned Pidge down by her shoulders as he thrust into her roughly. A grin spread across his face as Pidge shouted, her thighs trembling. "That's better."

"F-Fuck, Lance! Why do you have to be such a  _ brute? _ " Pidge complained. Lance chuckled and leaned down to bite her neck, smirking at her cry.

"You make such pretty sounds." He groaned. "Love it when you scream for me." He dug his nails into her skin, watching her shudder and squeak. "Wonder how you'd sound if I fucked you here..."

Pidge flinched as Lance spread her cheeks, a sharp fingernail circling her virgin hole. She jerked a leg back when he pressed his thumb against her, trying to push in. "S-Stop! Lance, I don't wanna do that." She protested. Lance rolled his eyes, but shifted his hands back to Pidge's hips, pulling them up to get at a better angle.

"C'mon Pidge, it'd be fun. Bet you'd feel so tight and hot." He groaned at the thought, leaning down to bite marks into her throat. He came to the sounds of Pidge whimpering, mumbling complaints about Lance biting too hard.

"You could at least get my tablet back if you're not gonna get me off." Pidge grumbled as he pulled out, rolling onto her back. Lance slid off the bed and rolled his eyes, throwing out the condom. He picked up the screen from where he'd thrown it, dropping it on Pidge's bare stomach.

"Yeah, well, if you were focusing more on getting off and less on molecules and shit, maybe you would've come." He fixed his pants and gave a little two finger salute before heading for the door. "See you tomorrow."

~*~*~*~

"Jesus, Lance, for the  _ fifteenth time _ , I'm not into anal. I don't wanna try it." Pidge huffed. Lance was kneeling between her legs, kissing and sucking at her breasts. She was already naked, but Lance was still fully clothed. One hand stayed around her back, keeping her propped up, while the other continued to slide between her cheeks, rubbing and prodding at her asshole. She squeaked when Lance bit her breast sharply.

"How do you know you don't like it if you won't try?" He pointed out, pushing her to lay on her back. He gathered her wrists in his hand and pushed them over her head, grinding down against her. She groaned as the rough denim rubbed against her sensitive cunt. In one swift move, Lance had grabbed the handcuffs he hid in the bedside table, slapped them around Pidge's wrists, and attached them to the headboard. He leaned back with a satisfied smirk as Pidge squawked and bucked against the restraints, kicking up a fuss. She fought for a few good minutes before just glaring at Lance, chest heaving.

"Lance, what the fuck? Untie me." She growled. Lance just grinned. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over, grinding against her ass.

"Come on, just try it. It'll be fun." He leaned over to grab the lube he'd hidden, smearing some on his fingers. There was no time wasted before he pushed a finger into her hole. Pidge shrieked. Her legs kicked and she tried to squirm away. Lance grinned and pressed his knees into her thighs, trapping her in place. "God, I knew you'd sound good. Hang on." He groaned and fumbled with his free hand, yanking his tablet free. He set it to record audio and dropped it near Pidge's head, leaning down to bite near her shoulder blade as he shoved another finger in her tight hole. Pidge screamed again, struggling to kick her legs again. "Yeah, keep going. Fuck, you sound so sexy." Lance moaned.

"Lance! Lance,  _ stop, _ it hurts!" Pidge cried as Lance forced a third finger in with the others. The handcuffs trembled slightly as she tried to yank against them, struggling to shrink away from Lance's touch.

"It'll feel good in a minute." Lance promised. He fucked her on his fingers for a minute longer before pulling them away. Pidge slumped in relief when Lance stood up, pulling herself into a ball at the head of the bed. Lance watched with a smirk as he stripped. "Come on, it's not that bad." He grabbed Pidge's ankles and dragged her back down the bed. He knelt between her legs and hitched her hips up.

Pidge howled and screamed when he shoved in, thrashing against his hold. Lance moaned and held her tighter as she tried to buck him off.

"Yeah, fuck, just like that." He encouraged, slapping her ass when she started to quiet. Pidge sobbed as she clawed at the headboard; little grunts and cries forced out each time Lance thrust into her. "Shit, Pidge, you're so tight. Gonna come in your little ass, fill you up, fuck."

"No!" Pidge cried, shaking her head roughly. "Lance, don't come in me, pull out!" She pleaded. Lance rolled her eyes and gave a brutal thrust.

"Come on Pidge, it's not like you can get pregnant from this." He grunted as he wrapped an arm around her and gave a few more sharp thrusts, listening to Pidge's desperate little cries and 'no, no, no's as he came. Pidge slumped down and sobbed when Lance pulled out. Lance used the blanket to wipe a few smears of blood off his dick, watching Pidge shiver and shake on the bed.

"Fuck, that was amazing." He groaned, rubbing over her swollen hole with his thumb just to hear her whimper. "I wonder if I could fill you up enough to make your stomach bulge..."

Pidge cried out again and dropped her head on the pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be a sequel to this because I'm a terrible person to Pidge


End file.
